


Happy Birthday Severus

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: The children managed to surprise Sev with a birthday party. What could possibly go wrong
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Happy Birthday Severus

**Author's Note:**

> I will add the children names later as I just remember that it was Severus' birthday and I'm using my phone to post

Severus woke up to the feeling of little knees landing on his stomach and a loud 'Ommph' from his husband. He also felt little fingers trying to pry his eyes open. With a smile he allowed his eyes to open to see Teddy's bright rainbow hair and the fact that Teddy looked just like him with Harry's eyes. Teddy gave him a big kiss on the cheek before moving to lay on Harry as Henry and Sebastian moved to take Teddy's spot.

"Good Morning Mommy and Dad it's time to get up." All three children said as they got off the bed and ran out the room. Severus just rolled to lay his head on Harry's chest. Harry tightened his arms around Severus and placed a kiss on top of his head. "Happy birthday Baby."

After that Harry and Severus got up and got dressed before walking out of the bedroom to find their living room filled with Weasleys and other Hogwarts staff members. Fred and George Weasley each held a twin while Ron was holding Teddy and Draco was holding Haylie. Luna and Neville were holding a banner. 

"Happy Birthday Severus" The group said as Severus looked at them in confusion. "Harry did you have something to do with this?"

Harry eyes widened in slight panic as he looked at his husband. "No I had nothing to do with this my love."

"Your twins"

" And Teddy"

< p>"Planned this we just helped them to pull it off" Fred and George said together.

"Time to eat and then open your presents." Henry and Sebastian said together causing the adults to laugh.


End file.
